Occhi indiscreti
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: Magnum deve aiutare l'amica di Rick a fare luce su un indagine che sta svolgendo relativo ad una truffa.


OCCHI INDISCRETI

Oggi è un altro di quei giorni in cui non ho nessun caso di cui occuparmi, quindi stamane, la prima cosa che ho fatto è stato farmi una nuotata, la solita corsa e colazione del club di Rick.

Rick è molto euforico per via di una visita di una sua cara amica , conosciuta da tempo, che arriverà tra poco.

La spiaggia è affollata e l'unica cosa che mi balza all'occhio è una ragazza che corre sulla spiaggia e due uomini distinti la inseguono.

La ragazza per nascondersi si tuffa in acqua, i due uomini pertanto non vedendola più si allontanano. Lei alloro esce dall'acqua spaventata, io e Rick ci avviciniamo con una scusa.

Ammetto che è una ragazza molto carina e Rick è sbalordito perché è l'amica che stava proprio aspettando.

Caroline ci racconta di essere inseguita da quei due sconosciuti perché sta indagando sull'inquinamento di terreni che l'azienda vuole vendere, pur essendo inquinati.

Da questo momento ho un nuovo incarico, e devo scoprire di più su quella azienda.

Rick vede qualcosa che luccica sulla spiaggia, sembra una semplice spilla con sopra le iniziali CX, probabilmente uno dei due uomini l'aveva persa correndo. Le iniziali sulla spilla sono quelle dall'azienda Centronix, proprio quella che vende i terreni.

Ci dirigiamo verso l'hotel dove alloggia Caroline e degli uomini iniziano ad inseguirci e a spararci addosso, io rispondo al fuoco senza colpirli; ovviamente la faccenda è più grossa di quanto pensassi visto che ci ostacolano le indagini.

Siccome mi intriga questa faccenda decido di andare fino in fondo e per prima cosa mi dirigo presso i terreni inquinati che vogliono vendere, il problema più grosso è che questi terreni non sono molto lontani dal mare.

Ci serve un'esca per far uscire allo scoperto il capo della azienda, e infatti ho pensato ad una persona perfetta per l'incarico, e mi sono chiesto "perché non chiedere aiuto a Higgins?".

Tutto quello che deve fare Higgins è quello di fingersi un acquirente che vuole comprare uno di quei terreni. Di solito quando ho bisogno di favori da lui chiede sempre in cambio qualcosa e questa volta avrà libero il campo da tennis per due settimane.

Ora che abbiamo l'esca Higgins dovrà incontrarsi con Robert Anderson il capo dell'azienda, la mia vocina mi dice che non sarà una cosa facile.

Mentre Higgins è al colloquio con Anderson io vado con TC a vedere il terreno a Oahu, prendo un campione di terra e lo porto a fare analizzare in laboratorio, dai miei contatti.

In tanto Higgins insieme al signor Anderson va ha vedere il terreno, ma la sua copertura salta, Caroline è in pericolo e mi dirigo a casa di Rick, trovo però la porta aperta e Rick disteso sul pavimento, preoccupato racconta che gli uomini di Anderson sono entrati in casa e hanno preso Caroline.

Ecco di nuovo la mia vocina che mi dice che questa volta sono stato incauto e che dovevo proteggere di più Caroline; Anderson chiama dicendo che ha preso Caroline e in cambio vuole le ricerche che ha fatto la ragazza.

Posso solo immaginare dove l'abbia portata così io e Rick ci dirigiamo a Oahu, da questo momento inizia una missione di salvataggio, quindi farò credere a Anderson di avere portato le ricerche di Caroline ma in realtà sono solo semplici istruzioni della nuova Sveglia di Higins.

Il piano sembra funzionare ma quando vede i fogli sbagliati…. Beh voi sapete cosa succederà, iniziano a spararci mi feriscono ad un braccio ma riesco lo stesso a mettere in salvo Caroline nascondendola dietro a dei cespugli, Rick mi copre le spalle intanto che inseguo Anderson per acciuffarlo.

Anderson vuole farmi fuori a tutti costi, mi nascondo dietro delle rocce, ma continua a sparare e in canna ha ancora un colpo, per fortuna che non ha un'ottima mira, finisce i colpi e riesco a uscire allo scoperto e disarmandolo lo metto a KO.

Alla fine arriva la polizia che li arresta, Caroline riesce cosi a scrive l'articolo e mettere in luce la truffa dell'azienda di Anderson.


End file.
